etymologyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Заяц
= Заяц = заяц за́яц род. п. за́йца, др.-русск. заɪаць, род. п. заɪаца, преобразовано по формам с суф. -ец (Соболевский, Лекции 99), укр. за́яць, блр. за́яц, цслав. заѩць, болг. за́ец, за́ек (Младенов 174), сербохорв. зе̑ц, словен. zа̑jес, zе̑с, чеш. zajíc, слвц. zаjас, польск. zając, в.-луж. zаjас. Из блр. за́йка заимств. лтш. zak̨is; напротив, лит. zuĩkis (из *zuojekas), вероятно, родственно слав. zаjęсь; см. Френкель, ВSрr. 119 и сл. Слав. слово представляет собой расширение основы на -n (см. Шпехт 39; Бецценбергер, Jagić-Festschrift 279 и сл.; М.–Э. 4, 682 и сл.). С первонач. знач. "прыгун" сравнивают слав. слово с др.-инд. háуаs "конь" jíhītē "вскакивает, летит", арм. ji "конь", лит. žáidžiu, žáisti "прыгать, соirе", далее, возм., лат. haedus "козел", гот. gaits "коза"; см. Цупица, GG 200 и сл.; Младенов 174, но см. Вальде–Гофм. 1, 632. Абсолютно фантастично сравнение zajęcь слит. žаĩbаs "молния", греч. γαἶα "земля" (Лёвенталь, AfslPh 37, 379). Относительно образования на -ęсь ср. ме́сяц. Новым является знач. за́яц "безбилетник" (Чехов и др.) – из-за проворства. •• еще Георгиев "Въпроси", 45; Omagiu lui J. Jordan, Bucures̨ti, 1958, стр. 329. – Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 зайка, а еще заяц-хорошая закусь...недурно и заесть, под водочку. ' ' Народ ссылается на Фасмера да на Цыганенко. А они выдумщики, оба не знают, что на Руси зайца КОСЫМ называют. А почему? Да потому что бегает косо и зигзагом, все время по диагонали путь срезает. По следам в снегу видно. Есть глагол такой срезай, срезает. Вот его окончание и перешло к зайцу при наблюдении за следами, зает=заец. В литовском остался след. Косой - įstrižai, диагональ - įstrižainės. так что *zaj --прыгать? это из области фантастики ИЕ -сказочников. а косой-это русская кривая харя, дак так заяц по-английски и звучит hare, косой в баскском-zeiharra. а косой еще и пьяный в стельку, ходит букой з, шатает, кределя выписывает, как заяц петляет.' ' У англичан дурная реконструкция, гадают на тему серого заячьего меха. ' ' ' ' hare (n.) ''' '''Old English hara "hare," from West Germanic *hasan- (cognates: Old Frisian hasa, Middle Dutch haese, Dutch haas, Old High Germanhaso, German Hase), possibly with a sense of "gray" (compare Old English hasu, Old High German hasan "gray"), from PIE *kas- "gray" (cognates: Latin canus "white, gray, gray-haired"). Perhaps cognate with Sanskrit sasah, Afghan soe, Welsh ceinach "hare." Rabbits burrow in the ground; hares do not. Hare-lip is from 1560s. þou hast a crokyd tunge heldyng wyth hownd and wyth hare. Well," c.1440. ' ' все почему, а у зайца еще и уши длинные. А ухо в аглицком – ear, сокращение от глагола слышать – hear, ' ear (n.1) : "organ of hearing," Old English eare "ear," from Proto-Germanic *auzon (source also of Old Norse eyra, Danish øre, Old Frisian are, Old Saxon ore, Middle Dutch ore, Dutch oor, Old High German ora, German Ohr, Gothic auso), from PIE *ous- "ear" (source also of Greekaus, Latin auris, Lithuanian ausis, Old Church Slavonic ucho, Old Irish au "ear," Avestan usi "the two ears"). 'А слова, по крайней мере, созвучны в английской транскрипции. Зато английское - ухо от слушать, слышать, срослось с русским словом ор, от орать, производное ХОР. и вышли на русские уши в авесте... ' ' hear (v.) ' '''Old English heran (Anglian), (ge)hieran, hyran (West Saxon) "to hear, listen (to), obey, follow; accede to, grant; judge," from Proto-Germanic *hauzjan (cognates: Old Norse heyra, Old Frisian hora, Dutch horen, German hören, Gothic hausjan), perhaps from PIE *kous-"to hear" (see acoustic). The shift from *-z- to -r- is a regular feature in some Germanic languages. ' ''' В общем опять гадание. Остаток готического хором, с инговым –унговым окончанием осталось в южнорусском слове - хорунжий. Но отвлеклись. Частенько на Западе путают зайца с кроликом, нет разницы. Например, в нидерландском это одно слово – konijn, перекликается с конем. После анализа оказывается и со словом король, кроль. Отдельная тема об отсутствии меха в континентальной Европе и поголовном истреблении не только зайцев уже в ранние средние века. Короли, а их была масса, одевались в то, что было, то, что сумели достать по дешевке, кроличий мех. ' ' Кролик. rabbit (n.) ''' '''late 14c., "young of the coney," from Walloon robète or a similar French dialect word, diminutive of Flemish or Middle Dutch robbe "rabbit," of unknown origin. "A Germanic noun with a French suffix" Liberman. The adult was a coney (q.v.) until 18c. Zoologically speaking, there are no native rabbits in the United States; they are all hares. But the early colonists, for some unknown reason, dropped the word hare out of their vocabulary, and it is rarely heard in American speech to this day. When it appears it is almost always applied to the so-called Belgian hare, which, curiously enough, is not a hare at all, but a true rabbit. "The American Language" Rabbit punch "chop on the back of the neck" so called from resemblance to a gamekeeper's method of dispatching an injured rabbit. Pulling rabbits from a hat as a conjurer's trick recorded by 1843. Rabbit's foot "good luck charm" first attested 1879, in U.S. Southern black culture. Earlier references are to its use as a tool to apply cosmetic powders. Near one of them was the dressing-room of the principal danseuse of the establishment, who was at the time of the rising of the curtain consulting a mirror in regard to the effect produced by the application of a rouge-laden rabbit's foot to her cheeks, and whose toilet we must remark, passim, was not entirely completed. York Musical Review and Gazette," Nov. 29, 1856 Rabbit ears "dipole television antenna" is from 1950. Grose's 1785 "Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue" has "RABBIT CATCHER. A midwife." ' ' ' ' И тут какая - то нелепица, с тушканчиком-кроликом, американская тупизна и неизвестное происхождение. ' Robber—разбойник, и в этом слове два корня и оба русских, роб-раб+"медвежий корень"' Раб=Slave—славянского происхождения, работяга, бер-медведь-русский, загадочный и страшный. Шкура, надетая на разбойнике—РОБА, из меха зайца не иначе. Разбойник еще и грабитель, опять с корнем РАБ. Фасмер производит грабителя из граблей, а грабли у него чисто западного происхождения. А то, что ГРАБитель ХРАБРЫЙ, то есть по жизни смелый работяга, доведенный до ручки, всем невдомек. ' 'А грабли и гребля—это разные вещи. Слишком уж много словарных коренных связей в русском языке на эту тему, что от Европы их набраться. Теперь насчет еще одного совпадения в произношении. ' ' Волосы. hair (n.) ''' '''Old English hær "hair, a hair," from Proto-Germanic *khæran (cognates: Old Saxon, Old Norse, Old High German har, Old Frisian her, Dutch and German haar "hair"), perhaps from PIE *ghers- "to stand out, to bristle, rise to a point" (cognates: Lithuanian serys "bristle;" seehorror). Spelling influenced by Old Norse har and Old English haire "haircloth," from Old French haire, from Frankish *harja or some other Germanic source (see above). To let one's hair down "become familiar" is first recorded 1850. Phrase hair of the dog that bit you (1540s), homeopathic remedy, is in Pliny. ' ' Опять у них гадание, причем уже со ссылкой на плиниеву собаку открытым . Да слово опять связано с одеждой из меха, и русское слово ХАРЯ открытым текстом. = Харя = харя ха́ря ха́рий "урод", харю́к "угрюмый", череповецк. (Герасим.). Возм., сокращение имени собств. (см. предыдущее). Следует отвергнуть сближение со ср.-лат. саrа "лицо, голова" (франц. chère "лицо"), которое производится из греч. κάρα "голова" (см. Гамильшег, ЕW 216; М.-Любке 159), вопреки Маценауэру (179). Неверно и сравнение с польск. szkarada "чудовище", вопреки Горяеву (395); см. ска́редный. •• всего, ха́ря преобразовано из первонач. ухаря (от ухо), собственно "ушастая маска", которое встречается, напр., у Аввакума, ср. Ф. Поликарпов, Лексикон 1704г.: харя "личина". См. Трубачев, "Этим. исслед. по русск. языку", 3, МГУ, 1961. – Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973. ' ' И тут же забывает, что писал про ухаря: ' ' = Ухарь = ухарь у́харь у́харский, у́хариться. По-видимому, производное от межд. ух (см.), ср. Горяев (ЭС 390), собственное сравнение которого с др.-исл. hrumа "ослаблять", hrymjask "делаться мягким" неправильно. Ср. у́хать. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ухарь хват, удалец, сорвиголова, храбрец, ухорез, оторвиголова, отчаянная голова, бедовая голова, удалая голова, молодец, лихач, ухач. ' ' Явно не урод. ' ' Словарь русских синонимов Гадает, хотя есть синоним КОРЯВЫЙ-уродливый, кривой, кривая харя-тавтология. А харя и херовый(плохой) тоже-близнецы, недаром корень her присутствует в великом множестве в Задноевропейских языках(в различных транскрипциях)…аж именах собственных, они не на пустом месте возникли, от кличек и названий конкретных. ' ' др.-прусск. sasins "заяц" от осины и то что зайцы ее именно поедают в молодом виде—веточки. ЗАЯЦ (общесл.), заѩць (ц.-сл.) - боязливое, трусливое, пугливое, робкое, осторожное животное - слово, явно выросшее из следующего семантического поля: "саечка за испуг" - средне-русская жаргонная идиома; säikkyä сяйккиа (фин.) - пугаться; säikäyttää сяйкяйттяя (фин.) - напугать; без s-(c-;з-): uje, ujeda уйеда (эст.), ujo уйо (фин.) - застенчивый, робкий, стеснительный, стыдливый, боязливый, дикий; shy шай (англ.), scheu шой (нем.) - трепетный, застенчивый, пугливый, дикий, робкий, осторожный; scheuen sich зих (нем.) - быть нерешительным, дичиться, бояться; shun шан (англ.) - избегать, остерегаться; sieun сиун (судан.) - испуганный; 驚荒 huāng, цинь хван (кит.) - боязливый; ntshai нтшай (хмонг) - испуганный, нервозный. испуг-вторичное приобретение